Ballot Box Boneheads
Muscle Madness is the 14th episode of Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling Plot The wrestlers are enjoying a day at the park and treat themselves to hot dogs. All of the sudden the vendor is given a citation from a stern policewoman, who fines the man for selling hot dogs without a catering license. The hot dog vendor protests that paying such a fine will cause him to go bankrupt, which would mean no more of the "best hot dogs in town" (according to the wrestlers). When the policewoman suggests taking up the case with City Hall, the wrestlers decide to go to the bat for the hot dog vendor. Once there, they witness an even worse injustice: two meter men have emptied the parking meters and handed it over to Mayor Phelps. The mayor decides to split the revenue with a small portion to the city treasury, another portion to the two men, and the lion's share to "our mayor: ME!" Wendi says there will no justice for honest men like the hot dog vendor so long as crooks like Mayor Phelps are in power, and they must unseat him from office in a forthcoming election. When the faces wonder who can take on Mayor Phelps, Wendi nominates Mr. Jones, a man who has served for many years on the city council. Jones is reluctant to do so, saying that Phelps controls a political machine in the city and wields immense clout, but if there are people who have faith in him to become mayor, he agrees to register as a candidate. Plenty of dirty tricks ensue, as the heels have been hired by Phelps to see no one challenges him. One example is a smear campaign saying that Jones would allow the park to be ruined. Another is where Nikolai Volokoff sabotages a "get out the vote" drive of the Junkyard Dog by flattening a motorist's tire then changing it (with her own spare) and saying Mayor Phelps aids distressed motorists, causing the woman to decide she will cast her ballot for Phelps. Shortly before election day, the polls look good for Jones. Mayor Phelps recommends stronger action to ensure his reelection, and promises the heels if he wins another term he will give them plum city jobs, such as Rowdy Roddy Piper to be police chief, Iron Shiek to be fire chief, Nikolai Volokoff to be sanitation commissioner and the Fabulous Moolah to be superintendent of the public schools. On election night the results are in: Phelps won by a landslide! The faces are shocked to see their hard work in campaigning be all for naught, but cheer themselves up knowing not everyone can be a winner. Phelps gets more than he bargained for by placing the heels in key positions. Not only are they inexperienced civil servants, they abuse their offices to make life hard for the faces. Iron Shiek takes the fire department to places where there is flooding, and Moolah decides to dissolve school completely just to put herself out of a job. Nikolai is having fun with his new job collecting garbage, albeit in his haphazard ways. Nikolai uses the garbage truck to grab a man's car. When the motorist complains that was his car, Nikolai says "Your car is garbage now!" Soon Phelps is inundated with complaints from outraged citizens, and is aghast he got more than he bargained for seeing what the heels have done to the city. Nikolai's garbage truck reveals something else, ballots marked for Jones, showing the heels engaged in election fraud. The heels are arrested and the state legislature removes Phelps from office. The governor appoints the rightful winner of the election; Jones. Grateful for those who believed in him, Mayor Jones tells the faces he will work to get the city back on track. As part of his thanks, Mayor Jones forgives the hot dog vendor for his citation and abolishes catering licenses. Category:Cartoons